Warmth
by Luuplup
Summary: Reborn returns from work only to find a sleepy Tsuna. R27 Oneshot.


**I don't not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Tsuna didn't feel like moving. She was tired. She got home from work a few hours ago and was currently waiting for her boyfriend to arrive home. She had already eaten dinner and now she was sitting on the sofa.

She glanced at the clock. 8:34pm. It was getting late. Her boyfriend never was out this long unless he was going out with his so called 'friends'. She hated it when he was out late without telling her because she would worry that he might not come home.

Tsuna reached for the TV remote and turned it on. She browsed the channels, and settled for a late night anime. It entertain her as much as she thought and just turned to TV off. She quickly left the room to get herself a blanket. She wrapped herself in it and waited.

The apartment was quiet. She didn't like that. She was so used to sound in her home. The quietness reminded her of some uneventful memories and some of the more happier ones. She glanced at the clock again. 8:59pm.

The blanket around her kept her warm. The warmth was nice. Not as nice as her boyfriend but it was still nice. She hadn't noticed but the warmth of the blanket soon pulled to sleep.

* * *

Reborn was a little irritated. He was out late because of a certain group idiots. He wanted to be home and have a lovely dinner with his girlfriend. Now it was almost 11.

He parked the car in the garage, went to the elevator and rode it up to the 7th floor. He arrived at the second door down. Pushed his keys into the doorknob and turned it. It was dark inside the apartment.

Great. He doesn't get to have nice dinner with his girlfriend who was most likely asleep by now. A light coming from the living room caught his. It wasn't like his girlfriend to leave lights on after she went to bed.

He walked into the living room and noticed a certain brunette resting on the sofa. A light blue blanket was covering her, shielding her from the cold.

He reached over and moved a few strands of hair out of her face. Her sleeping face calmed him a little. He turned to leave when a hand reached out and tugged on his pants. Reborn looked down and saw that Tsuna was grabbing his pants.

"What do you want Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said as he stood there. He was really tired and he really didn't want to lash out on her. Last time he did, Tsuna went all the way back to her hometown. On the other side of Japan.

Tsuna muttered some incoherent words.

"What?" He didn't really want a fight this late at night.

"What took you forever?" Tsuna moved to looked up at him. "I waited forever."

Reborn knew this would happen. Whenever he was out late she would always wait for him to come back, so they could eat dinner together and chat about their day. They would then go to their bedroom and sleep or cuddle depending on Reborn's mood. Most of the time, it's Tsuna cuddling with Reborn.

"I told you. You don't have to wait for me," Reborn squatted down and flicked her forehead. Tsuna didn't say anything. "Are you coming or are you going to spend the night on the floor."

Tsuna arms moved up into the 'carry me' pose. Reborn sighed. He reached down and pulled his girlfriend out from under the blanket. Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

Reborn moved towards the hallway and turned off the lights. Navigating through the apartment was easy. He knew the place like the back of his hane. He kicked the bedroom door open and entered. He was going to get yelled at later for that by Tsuna, but it didn't matter it was her fault to begin with.

Reborn dropped Tsuna on to the bed and climbed over her to his side of the bed. He reached over for the blanket and pulled it over the two. Tsuna's arms appeared around his torso, hugging him close.

Tsuna smiled. She liked this. She liked it very much. She liked Reborn. No. She loved him. She smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Reborn said and he hugged her close, trying to bury her into his chest. His eyes easily adjusted to the dark, making it easy to spot her smile when he looked down at her. He like her smile. It was warm. A warmth that he didn't get from anyone else.

That's why he had chased her, till she said yes to him. Till she fell in love with him. Not the mysterious, sex, rich boy that every girl wanted. No, she fell in love with who he was.

When she first showed that smile to him. He was speechless. He wasn't expecting it, not one bit. He could still remember the stupid bet they made about love. If he was able to capture her heart in a week and make her in love to the point of no return. He wins. For Tsuna was if she was able to make him fall in love her. She wins.

To be honest. He lost the second the bet started because he was already in love with her. He wanted to get closer to the girl. He wanted to be the one that made her smile. The one to see her laugh. The one to make her cry. To comfort her in her times of need. To be the one she would see down the aisle, while in the world's most beautiful dress.

The moment he said those three words, he meant them. He loved her to the point she always on his mind. When he kissed her, he wasn't waiting for answer. He wanted to leave not knowing if she would accept him and he did. How could a guy like him want to be with a sweet girl like her, she was practically a goddess.

When she kissed him back, all time seemed to stop for him. He gladly hugged her back and gave a small smile at her blushing red face.

He was glad that he made the gamble because here they are now in bed together, just basking in the others presence. That one silly bet changed everything for him. For the both of them. It's been several years since then. He was now 27 and Tsuna was 25.

Reborn felt Tsuna shift next to him. He pulled her close not wanting to disappear from his grasp.

"You're quite cuddly tonight Reborn," Tsuna said as she felt him pull her closer.

"Shut up," Reborn said and buried his face into her hair. She blushed at his action, glad that he looking into her hair and not at her face.

When she first met Reborn she thought he was like everyone else (excluding a chosen few). Mean and rude towards her. Only her. Everything changed when he approached her and her small group of friends. After that day he started to appear more in her school life, then the bet happened.

She had thought she had seen through his little plan. He was gonna get her to like him because he wanted her and her mother to leave their bakery. Their bakery was in the way of making a new parking lot for the new mall. She knew. She thought she knew.

As the bet continued she started seeing sides of him that she never knew he had. She met his and they said she was the best thing that ever happened to Reborn. The words floated in her head a lot. Was she something good? She was always dubbed something bad by people around her. That's why she didn't want to love him. She was bad. She didn't belong with a king like Reborn. That's why she couldn't love him.

She the word 'love' was powerful, just as powerful as 'hate'. That's why she refused to believe in love. When Reborn said those three words at the end of the bet, she didn't know what to believe in. Her feelings or the thing that kept her moving.

It didn't matter. All those things were pushed away the instant he placed his lips on hers. When they parted, both were blushing and silent. They silence felt like forever then. She didn't know what to say, but when Reborn turned to walk way. Her body move on it's own. Grabbing his hand, spinning him around and letting their lips met again. Reborn was so shocked that after her short kiss, he had froze.

The shock disappeared as soon as it came. He picked her up and held her close. The cheering of their friends ruined their sweet time. She hadn't notice but their friends were watching and had taken photos. Some had even recorded it.

It's been several years since then. She loved all the time they spent together. The happy one. The sad ones. The unpleasant ones. She loved all of them. Most of all she like-no loved how Reborn made this warm feeling appear inside of her. It was something that no one ever has made her feel and she enjoyed it. The warmth made her feel at home. Made her feel safe.

Who knew a silly bet could do something like this.

"Hey Reborn," Tsuna started. Reborn hummed in response. "Did you know you're very warm."

Reborn didn't move from his spot. "Did you know that you are very warm, Dame-Tsuna."

"Nope," Tsuna shook her head. "But your warmth makes me feel very happy Reborn. What about me?"

"Your warmth is soft," Reborn said. Tsuna huffed and cuddled closer to Reborn. "That's all."

"And makes me feel…" Reborn didn't know how to explain it.

"At home," Tsuna finished. Reborn smiled at her.

"Yes." He peck her on her lips. "Now go to bed. You have work tomorrow."

"Nope," Tsuna said. "I requested off."

"Why's that?" He knew what tomorrow was, but he wanted to hear it out of her mouth.

"Don't pretend to not know, silly." She received a flick on the head. "Ow." Tsuna only laughed and looked Reborn in the eyes.

"Tomorrow's is that day we made the bet."

* * *

 **My first story. Tell what you think. Maybe a sequel or a actual story about these. I was listening to _Something_ _Beautiful_ When I was writing this. **


End file.
